Primavera sem flores
by Quish
Summary: E é aquele sorriso junto às pétalas de cerejeira o que mais me faz falta...


_Oiiiee minna-san! Como vcs estão? Espero que bem :D  
Esses dias atras tive uma ideia e resolvi colocá-la no papel e saiu esta oneshot *_* Espero que gostem xD  
Por favor deixem comentários e falem o que acharam da oneshot :)_

_PRIMAVERA SEM FLORES_

"Não me lembro mais qual foi _**nosso começo**_. Sei que não começamos pelo começo. Já era amor antes de ser. Clarice Lispector."

-_Como?_ – a face surpresa demonstrava a incredulidade no que tinha acabado de escutar – _Calma, deixe-me assimilar as coisas._ – inspirou o ar de modo lento e expirou-o- _Você, Sesshoumaru Taisho, quer sair comigo? É isso mesmo que eu ouvi, ou melhor, é isso mesmo o que você disse?_- disse incrédula, as faces alvas tornando-se rubras ao perceber a seriedade contida naquele rosto tão inexpressivo e a profundidade daquele olhar perigosamente dourado que era lançado sobre si.

**Sorriu de lado.**

- _Aquelas flores... Eu amo o modo como elas caem. –_ a voz doce viera acompanhada por um singelo curvar dos lábios meigos, a alguns metros arvores de cerejeiras desabrochavam seus botões enclausurados numa candência martirizante e algumas flores a muito abertas libertavam suas pétalas em uma nevasca quente – _Sesshy,_ _a primavera é realmente uma estação encantadora_. – disse em meio a todo aquele rosa pálido que tomava a atenção daqueles olhos chocolates, um rosa que bailava em ondas como o vento que soprava naquele fim de tarde.

**Suspirou.**

- _Sesshy! Sesshy! Olhe!_ – Puxou-o pela mão, os dedos tão delicados mal circundava os seus, a pele macia que cobria a sua era quente, tão quente... – _Estrelas cadentes! Um montão delas._ –o tom enérgico mesclado à feição encantadora emprestava à menina uma graça deleitante. Observou-a levantar a face infantil em direção ao manto negro, os cabelos castanhos ondulavam até o fim das costas arqueadas, o corpo tremia levemente pela baixa temperatura, puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo envolvendo-a com os braços fortes, sentiu-a afundar a face em seu peito ao mesmo tempo em que um sussurro espalhou-se pelo local, leve, sincero, um para sempre não tido.

**Os olhos dourados seguiam perdidos o sol que por entre os arranha-céus se infiltrava solitariamente em busca de um descanso depois de um longo dia.**

-_Não._ – a voz emburrada adentrou uma vez mais os ouvidos sensíveis arrepiando cada centímetro de seu corpo... Como um simples monossílabo poderia possuir todo este efeito sobre seu corpo? – _Não quero que vá trabalhar hoje, Sesshy._ – disse-lhe manhosa. – _Por favor Sesshy, fique comigo.-_ os orbes grandes e acastanhados miraram-lhe suplicantes.

**Um dia a menos de trabalho não farai falta, não faria nem um centésimo da falta que..**

_- hhahahahahahahahahah_- as gargalhadas deixavam a boca da morena sem pausa alguma, aqueles risos soltos e acalentadores, aquele timbrar doce que podia ser sentido pelas notas suaves daquela melodia. _– Você_ – uma palavra e outra leva de gargalhadas- _Sesshy, você não existe. _– os braços delicados cobriam o ventre reto tentando amenizar o desconforto provocado pelo uso excessivo do diafragma, o motivo de todo aquele alvoroço era um homem extremamente sexy com um balde de sorvete espalhado pelo abdômen malhado depois de uma luta corporal em disputa pela guloseima com o cachorro da morena. – _10 a 0 para o Hachi!_- e caiu novamente na gargalhada, estes sons perdurariam por longas horas.

**Como ela pôde rir tanto de algo tão simples como aquilo? **

- _Sabe Sesshy..-_ finos dedos adentraram silenciosos pelos cabelos prateados em um carinho tão aconchegante quanto aquela voz que pronunciava aquelas palavras. – _Eu te amo_. - nada mais foi dito, apenas aquele silencio atormentante.

**Rosnou irritado, amargurado, porque não pôde respondê-la?...**

-_Empurra mais forte Sesshy._ – as pernas longas impulsionavam-se no ar aumentando a velocidade no balanço firmemente atado a um espesso galho de uma grandiosa cerejeira. –_Vai Sesshy, não tema por mim, quero sentir o vento, quero me perder nessa doce sensação, quero ir cada vez mais alto! _– dizia alegremente, não sentia o cheiro de medo vindo do doce aroma emanado pela mulher, o balançar era apenas acompanhado daquele sorriso encantador.

**Não temia por você minha pequena, temia por mim**.

-_Sesshy...-_ o corpo feminino estava fortemente prensado contra a parede fria de concreto, as mãos grandes do homem desciam pelas laterais daquele ser delineando os contornos delgados, os lábios finos traçavam uma trilha de beijos por todo o tronco exposto até chegarem à boca da mulher, a boca masculina cobriu os lábios rosados, selando-os em um beijo doce e terno arrancando suspiros sufocados pelos lábios do youkai.

**Sorriu saudoso.**

- _O que é isso?-_ gritou, a raiva tinia pelas cordas vocais- _Como pôde fazer isso comigo Sesshoumaru?!_ _Como pôde!-_ as lagrimas corriam dolorosas pela face tristonha, a decepção tomava os orbes chocolates cobrindo-os de uma nevoa tão densa quanto o desgosto que sentia. – _Eu sabia que não me amava Sesshoumaru...eu sempre soube..-_ sorriu amarga- _Mas fazer isto... Pensei que teria pelo menos algum respeito por mim.._ – gargalhou extravasando toda a dor que a tomava por dentro, risadas sem aquele timbre doce tão costumeiro, apenas algo vazio deixava a garganta delicada- _Mas vejo que nem isto você pode sentir por mim._ – a morena mal finalizou e saiu porta a fora sem direção, cega pelos grossos diamantes líquidos que lhe brotavam dos lindos olhos castanhos. Na cama estava Sesshoumaru totalmente nu, atordoado pelo ocorrido, em seus olhos dourados era visível a confusão pelo acontecimento, ao seu lado se encontrava uma youkai, exuberantemente nua e de extrema beleza, seus cabelos eram negros como a noite e seus olhos possuíam um tom exótico de um azul purpura e miravam vitoriosos e cheios de malícia o caminho seguido pela humana momentos atrás.

**Maldita Akane! Aquela armação custou-lhe um agonizante tempo longe de sua fêmea! Merda, eu a amava, a amava tanto Rin, rosnou amargurado, porque desconfiara de mim?**

_-Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sua Sesshoumaru..._ – os orbes chocolates estavam perdidos em algum ponto no chão do quarto - _Nada do que me diga fara diferença, para mim este foi o nosso fim._ – sorriu tristonha– _Se é que algum dia tivemos alguma coisa._ - dizendo isto desligou o telefone sem dar ao menos uma chance ao youkai que pronunciava do outro lado. – _Eu te amo, Rin.._ – uma sentença tão esperada pelo ser que antes se encontrava atento do outro lado da linha, dita para o vago silencio pausado pelo som do telefone.

**Se tivesse me escutado aquele dia Rin, naquela ligação, será que o nosso futuro teria sido diferente?**

-_Perdão Sesshy..._ - disse envergonhada- _Deveria tê-lo escutado aquele dia.-_ sorriu, os olhos antes tão enevoados agora estavam cheios de luz e alegria, o mesmo espirito puro de sempre.- _Ou mesmo tê-lo atendido uma de tantas as vezes que fora em minha casa._- gargalhou aliviada, o rosto infantil se encontrava rubro, mas extremamente feliz por tudo ter se resolvido. – _Obrigada pela paciência, obrigada por não desistir de mim_. - suas ultimas palavras foram acompanhadas de um abraço e beijos saudosos que foram ansiosamente aguardados pelo youkai que correspondeu na mesma ou maior intensidade que a morena.

**Nunca em toda minha existência eu teria desistido de você... Talvez a sua falta de confiança se devesse a minha culpa por nunca ter te falado meus verdadeiros sentimentos...**

_-Sesshy.. Quero lhe dizer algo muito importante._ - Rin disse encabulada, um sorrisso doce tomando-lhe os lábios que agora tremulavam levemente de nervosismo. Sesshoumaru a observava atento, achando graça do jeito atrapalhado da morena, a ultima vez que fizeram amor tivera plena certeza de que geraria frutos, sentia o cheiro do seu herdeiro que se desenvolvia saudavelmente no ventre levemente abaulado da humana, podia ouvir aquele novo coração bater compassado e o novo aroma ainda mais atordoante de sua fêmea- _Sesshy_... _Estou grávida._ – o carinho que cobriram aquelas palavras aumentaram dentro de Sesshoumaru seu instinto protetor e possessivo, sua fêmea mal continha sua felicidade pela novidade de dar-lhe um filhote. – _Estou esperando o nosso filhote Sesshoumaru, o nosso filhote!_ – não podia contar à sua humana que já sabia daquele fato, apenas a puxou contra seu corpo e beijou-lhe a boca com toda a paixão que sentia por aquela mulher. – _Então vamos providenciar outro minha pequena._ - disse malicioso ao pé do ouvido da morena e levantou-a nos braços e rumou para o quarto, Rin apenas ria da ação do youkai. – _Vamos sim, vamos aumentar nossa família._

**Nossa família... O que você pensava naquele momento? Qual era o futuro que vinha à sua mente ao me dizer aquelas palavras?**

-_Sesshy! Sesshy! Ele mexeu, ele mexeu!_ – Rin saiu enérgica por toda a casa procurando o youkai, aqueles passos delicados cobriram toda a extensão da luxuosa residência, desesperados para encontrar aquela imponente presença. – _Onde você está Sesshy?_ – foi a ultima coisa que disse antes que seu corpo fosse abraçado por fortes braços, suas costas recostassem aquele peitoral deliciosamente malhado e aquela respiração quente afagasse seu pescoço delicado, como se notasse a presença de seu pai o filhote remexeu-se inquieto no ventre materno arrancando risadas da mulher_- Parece que ele quer o papai, Sesshy_.- disse divertida, Sesshoumaru observou o ventre agora bastante arredondado e cobriu-o com uma das mãos, o pequenino mexia enérgico tentando comunicar-se com o seu genitor_- Acalme-se meu filhote_ - o youkai sussurrou autoritário- _Estou aqui e não há necessidade de tanto desespero_ - o tom frio era amenizado pelo carinho que deixava transparecer-se na voz firme.- _Acalme-se ou machucará sua mãe e nós não queremos isso, não é mesmo?_- um sorriso de lado tomou os lábios do homem, nunca se imaginara junto de uma humana e com um filhote meio humano e meio youkai como seu progenitor, observou a fêmea em seus braços, tão cativantemente bela, beijou-lhe a base do pescoço arrancando arrepios do corpo feminino. - _Obrigado Rin..._ – sussurrou, um sussurro mais para si mesmo do que para a humana.

**Deveria tê-lo dito mais alto para que você escutasse, queria tê-la agradecido ainda mais pela oportunidade de mostrar-me... a vida.**

_O que foi Rin?-_ perguntou preocupado – _A bolsa estourou Sesshy..._- Rin respirava pesadamente, as mãos delicadas cobriam o ventre de onde surgia as contrações.- _E então?-_ perguntou confuso, o que tinha a ver uma bolsa estourar e a caretas sôfregas que estampavam a face da sua fêmea- E então?- devolveu a pergunta de modo irônico. - _E então sesshy é que o nosso filhote está louco para conhecer o mundo aqui fora,_ – sorriu irritada pela demora do youkai em associar os fatos- _ou seja, Sesshy ele já vai nascer! Caramba me leva logo para um hospital!_-a mulher gritou de dor, preocupando o youkai.- _Por favor, seja rápido Sesshy.-_ a voz da morena saiu em um fio, a tez rosada se tornava cada vez mais alva. – _Certo, vou pegar a chave. _

**Se tivesse prestado mais atenção na sua humana, se não tivesse ficado tão sem ação com algo tão normal como o nascimento de seu hanyou, teria percebido que algo estava muito errado com sua fêmea, seu filhote estava antecipando sua chegada e o fim de algo que nunca, em hipótese alguma, pensara em perder.**

-_Acalme-se minha pequena, já estamos chegando._ – Sesshouamru tentava ao máximo não demonstrar sua preocupação com a mulher, mas já estava tornando-se difícil, a menina estava extremamente pálida, o cheiro de sangue antes tão fraco agora estava insuportável para o olfato aguçado do youkai "Merda! Algo está muito errado!" rosnou raivoso – _Sim..-_ sorriu fraca, a respiração cada vez mais pausada, colocou a mão pequena sobre o ventre, seu filhote estava extremamente agitado, revirava-se desesperado, algo não estava bem com o seu pequeno.- _Sesshy.. o bebê Sesshy.. o bebê..-_ sussurrava atordoada.- _O nosso... filhote não pode.. morrer Sesshy.. não pode.. eu o amo tanto.. o amo tanto...-_ a mulher murmurava de modo alucinante- _Nada vai acontecer com o nosso filhote meu amor, eu te prometo_.- disse firme, tentando passar confiança para a sua fêmea- _Eu te prometo meu amor, nada de ruim acontecera nem a você nem ao nosso filhote._

**Inferno! Que promessa de merda foi essa Sesshoumaru? Tu eras Deus para prometer algo assim? Não, melhor, porque não cumprira sua bendita promessa? Não é um Daiyoukai? Rosnou com imensa raiva, um rosnado cheio de amargura e tristeza, socou a madeira desesperado, seu filhote, seu filhote.. seu amor, seu único amor.. O que você fez Sesshoumaru? Não era o nosso filhote Rin.. Não era nele que havia algo errado.. Ele apenas tentava com todas as suas forças avisar.. Ele apenas queria salvar algo que lhe era de extrema importância, algo que ele desejava imensamente ver logo ao nascer... Aqueles olhos chocolates dos quais eu sempre comentava com ele quando estavas a dormir, aqueles olhos cheios de amor e carinho que dedicava a ele e a mim...**

-_Chegamos meu amor._ – Sesshoumaru pegou Rin no colo e correu hospital adentro, desesperado, sua mulher estava perdendo muito sangue e seu filhote não se aquietava, segurava a menina como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa existente no mundo e para ele o era, sua razão de existir estava ali nos seus braços, desfalecendo. Enquanto corria pelos corredores do hospital ouviu um leve murmúrio vindo da boca da humana.- _Eu..te .. amo..Sesshy.. te amarei.. por .. toda.. minha existência.. e por toda.. eternidade.. infelizmente..meu desejo.. dos juntos.. para sempre.. creio não poder.. realizar..-_ sorriu docemente, os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas, embaçando a visão que tinha daquele belo rosto, aquela imagem que gostaria de guardar para sempre em seu coração, aquele rosto que a fizera feliz por tanto tempo e lhe dera algo tão precioso quanto o filho que carregava em seu ventre.- _Cuide.. do nosso.. pequenino.. por mim.._ –Sesshoumaru apertou-a contra seu corpo em um abraço cheio de sentimentos, cheio de esperanças, cheio de um amor que nunca pronunciara àquele ser- _Eu te amo Rin, eu sempre amei, eu sempre vou amar, por toda vida, por toda eternidade, você não irá me deixar! Eu te proíbo Rin! Não lhe dou este direito, ouviu-me bem?_- sussurrava desesperado no ouvido da humana, Rin levou a mão à face do youkai e a acariciou acalmando-o, um sorriso cheio amor tomava seus lábios – _Eu sei que me ama..._ – lágrimas desciam pela face pálida_- obrigada por...sempre.. retribuir o meu... amor Sesshy.. mas desta vez..meu amor.. não poderei acatar.. seu pedido.. sinto muito..._- e foi a ultima coisa que disse antes que seus olhos cansados se fechassem.

**Porque Rin? Porque não me obedecera? Porque só daquela vez não pôde cumprir com o meu desejo? Eu não aceito o seu sinto muito meu amor, nunca poderei aceitar... Rosnou angustiado.**

-_Perdão Sesshoumaru, fizemos todo o possível para salva-la...-_ Sesshoumaru mal ouviu a sentença dada pelo médico ou mesmo o restante que este tinha a lhe dizer, apenas mirou a porta da sala de cirurgia, aqueles orbes dourados encaravam perdidos a maciça madeira tingida em azul céu por onde o cheiro de Rin se esvaia , como? Não conseguiram salvar Rin? Que droga era essa que este humano estava a lhe dizer? A sua fêmea e o seu filhote... não! O youkai sentiu o peito apertar-se e uma raiva alucinante subir-lhe a cabeça, um rosnado cheio de dor e angustia subiu da garganta, forte, alto e rouco, carregado com todos os sentimentos daquele youkai pelo seu bem mais precioso, Sesshoumaru saiu quebrando tudo, cadeiras, macas que se encontravam pelos corredores, seus olhos antes tão dourados foram tomados por um tom vermelho purpuro, a sua verdadeira forma aos poucos subjugava a forma humana, o pai que era um médico de outra ala fora avisado pelos atendentes do hospital e veio rápido na tentativa de domar seu filho, Sesshoumaru respirava pesadamente e suas garras salientaram-se seguidas pelas presas afiadas, as estrias de suas faces alargaram-se e uma áurea tenebrosa o rodeava. No momento que Rin passou pela porta do centro cirúrgico sabia que aquele coração tão cheio de vida e que acompanhava outro com tanto ardor, estava cedendo diante da morte, sentia aquele cheiro doce se apagando como uma simples fragrância ao vento e o calor que cobria aquele corpo o estava deixando, dissipando-se lentamente para um lugar longe de onde deveria estar. - _Preciso ver Rin! Preciso vê-la!- _Sesshoumaru gritava a plenos pulmões quando Inutaisho o segurou pelo rosto e tentou o chamar a realidade - _Acalme-se meu filho, isso não adiantara de nada, destruir este lugar não mudara que Rin está morta, não alterara seu futuro meu filho.-_ Sesshoumaru rosnava e tentava soltar-se do abraço do pai- _Me solte youkai! Ou eu não responderei por meus atos!-_ a voz raivosa e cheia de angustia se impôs sobre o local – _Me solte! Preciso ver Rin!_ – rosnava enfurecido a cada palavra. – _Só o deixarei vê-la quando se acalmar, você fara uma besteira se a ver neste estado._ – Sesshoumaru perdeu o resquício de consciência que ainda possuía, empurrou seu pai para longe com toda força e com um rugido rumou para o ataque, mas não chegou a concretiza-lo algo o fizera parar no meio deste, um som tão doce quanto à voz de sua amada adentrava seus ouvidos, um choro meigo e tão encantador que arrebatava-lhe toda a fúria que sentia, amenizando a raiva e um pouco da dor, a meia transformação foi regredindo lentamente de acordo com a candência daquele límpido timbre- _Ouça meu filho, este é o chamado da sua herdeira, o filhote que sua fêmea deu a vida para ter.-_ sorriu compreensivo, Sesshoumaru limitou-se a olhar o pai com os cantos dos olhos, no meio de toda aquela escuridão que momentos atrás tomava seu peito, uma luz surgia para apaziguar sua alma que clamava pela dor da perda, mal podia acreditar... aquela humana uma vez mais o surpreendia, Rin antes de abandona-lo deixou uma pequena parte de si, deixara aos seus cuidados o fruto de seu amor por ele. Seu filhote clamava por sua presença com todo folego que conseguia obter dos pequenos pulmões que mal se acostumaram com a presença intrusa do oxigênio que os preenchiam, o youkai farejou o ar impaciente e rumou para o local onde repousava aquela criaturinha que possuía o seu cheiro mesclado ao de Rin. E foi atrás de uma espessa parede de vidro que Sesshoumaru sentiu seu peito arder, braços pequeninos moviam-se no ar enérgicos, acompanhados de imensos olhos castanhos com fundos dourados que observavam atentamente tudo ao seu redor, mínimas madeixas chocolates e orelhas pontudas ornamentavam o rosto angelical cujo pequeno corpo se encontrava enrolado em uma manta toda rosada. Aquele pequeno ser que se remexia no repouso em acrílico sorria arteiro para o youkai reconhecendo a figura paterna do outro lado que o observava, Sesshoumaru sorriu de lado, um sorriso triste, mas cheio de amor pela menininha que estava naquele berçário, sua vida finalizou-se e se iniciou no mesmo dia. - _Seja bem vindo ao mundo, meu pequeno filhote._

**Seu cheiro se perdeu, já não sinto tua cálida pele, nem ouço teus doces sorrisos, mas tenho na memória lembranças suas e estas felizmente ainda me perseguem...**

_Papai! Papai! Olha papai!-_ a voz infantil quebrou o silencio mórbido daquele local tão cheio de lembranças, longas madeixas achocolatadas esvoaçavam-se ao sabor do vento seguindo brincalhona a hanyou que corria sobre a manta verde que cobria a terra macia, pernas pequenas embaraçavam-se uma na outra quase levando a menininha ao chão, mas como por milagre esta mantinha o equilíbrio e continuava sua jornada por entre as gigantescas arvores que ornamentavam aquele belíssimo jardim, ao longe se avistava uma lápide que repousava solenemente embaixo de uma frondosa arvore de cerejeiras florida que velava seu sono eterno.

_Aiko.-_ a voz fria e autoritária repreendeu o ser que corria, fazendo-a cessar os passos vivaz e voltar a face angelical para o local de onde vinha o som tão imponente, Sesshoumaru estava a alguns metros atrás, trazia nos braços tulipas vermelhas e lírios brancos um presente ao ser amado, os passos firmes e decididos cobriram a longa distancia até o local almejado, o local que vez ou outra seus pés o levavam sem motivo algum, talvez na cruel esperança de encontrar aquele cálido sorriso uma vez mais- _Estou de volta Rin_.- saudou-a depositando as flores sobre o túmulo, este nome o saciava por inteiro, o preenchia com a mais doce sensação que poderia existir, talvez seu instinto de ir ao encontro daquele lugar fosse esse sentimento tão aconchegante que o acolhia todas as vezes. – _Trouxe também alguém que certamente desejaria muito conhecer._ – Sesshoumaru mirou a filha que encarava o cristal firmemente posto no chão, onde estava cravado em dourado o nome e os votos saudosos que deixara. –_Meu filhote creio que não precise de explicações._ - a menina voltou os olhos do chão para o pai e balançou levemente a cabeça em sinal negativo, naqueles orbes achocolatadamente dourados minavam ternura e amor. – _Sabe papai, ansiei tanto por esta pessoa..._ - a voz meiga deixou a delicada garganta em meio a fungadas do choro não contido- _desejei vê-la tanto papai... principalmente quando cantarolava a mim suas doces canções de ninar...- _soluços agora tremiam-lhe o corpo pequeno- _tentei tanto alcança-la..-_ e mais lágrimas subjugaram lhe os olhos infantis, lágrimas saudosas de um tempo não vivido, de uma presença faltosa, de uma saudade do que não foi, do amor que sabia existir por ela, emanado do ser que mesmo antes de ver-lhe o rosto a amava com todo o amor do mundo. Sesshoumaru deixou que seu filhote extravasasse tudo que sentia, não interferiria neste momento, naquela dor tão dela, pois a fonte da cura, às vezes nem é o tempo, mas a força de enfrentar suas dores quando possível solitariamente. Horas depois deixavam aquele lugar, Sesshoumaru observava na frente Aiko que corria com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, brincando com as folhas no chão ou com o vestido rodado, mas antes que seus pés realmente o levassem para longe, de costas para o cristal que se erguia, sua voz se impôs, mas uma vez. – _Sabe Rin... você ainda permanece em mim e temo por mim que isto seja eterno...-_ os olhos dourados que observavam a hanyou voltaram-se para a lápide, em busca de um ultimo adeus para aquela visita, mas foi neste momento que aqueles orbes tão dourados contemplaram sentada sobre a lápide fria aquela que seu coração ansiava a tanto tempo, as longas madeixas castanhas dançavam livres e encantadoramente sobre a costa delgada da mulher, o sorriso cálido tomava-lhe os lábios, as mãos delicadas se encontravam firmes nas laterais do lapidado cristal e os grandes olhos chocolates o miraram por alguns segundos, alegres, saudosos, inundados de amor, para logo mais voltaram-se enfeitiçados para as flores que se despetalavam numa graça sofrida, numa calma densa, numa triste despedida, do mesmo modo que Rin olhava Sesshoumaru, um olhar tão tristemente doce como aquela voz que desaparecia a cada silaba pronunciada, desaparecendo assim como a mulher que o mirava em um adeus mudo.

-_Olha Sesshy.. as flores começaram a cair..-_ e pela ultima vez aquela doce voz adentrou sofregamente o sensível ouvido do youkai - _eu amo o modo como elas caem...- _e pela ultima vez aquela centenária cerejeira floresceu.

**Independente do tempo, sempre volto naquele mesmo lugar cheio de esperanças sem sentido, apenas para recordar o nosso ultimo adeus nas consecutivas primaveras sem flores...**


End file.
